Our Dearest Sercrets
by Ocaria Sasaru
Summary: The Mystic Doubles move back to Japan to hide the fact that they're tennis pros. But how will they keep it a secret when the Seigaku, Fudomine and Hyotei Regulars stick their noses into their lives? RyomaXoc AkiraXoc FujiXoc AtobeXoc Notice in Chp 3
1. Chapter 1: Pretending

Me: Well here's my first Prince of tennis story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis of the characters of Prince of tennis, only my oc's.

Chapter 1: Pretending

Mystic Doubles, a group of two doubles. Amaya Hoshidukiyo and Kanna Saka. Eiliana Soca and Lee Dover. Those 4 were Tennis Pros, but moved back to Japan where only their families and old coach, Sumire Ryuzaki knew that they were Pros, and that was their dearest secret. For they told their families and Sumire that they wanted it to be a secret from EVERYONE else, so they could live a somewhat normal life. But, oh boy, was it hard when the Regulars of Fudomine and Seigaku stuck their noses in Amaya, Kanna, Eiliana, and Lee's lives…

* * *

"Why are you in Fudomine again?" Lee asked as they were hanging out in the park near the Cherry Blossom Trees. Kanna laughed and replied.

"The same reason you're in Hyotei; we couldn't get into Seigaku with chibisuke and Eiliana." Amaya glared at Kanna.

"DON'T call me that." Amaya said as she checked her watch and told them they were going to be late and they all headed their own way to school; Eiliana went with Amaya while Kanna and Lee went off on their own.

---With Amaya---

'Ok, remember I don't know any tennis, only figure skating…' She thought as she entered her class. And gave her teacher her papers saying she was new.

"Ok, class we have a new student, her name is Amaya Hoshidukiyo, she came from the states like Echizen." The teacher introduced as Amaya bowed and introduced herself.

"You already know my name, I love to figure skate, and I like something else, but it's a secret!" She said as she smiled and took a seat in the back without waiting for the teacher to place her. And so Amaya's boring school day started…

---With Eiliana---

"Okay, listen up; we have a new student who moved from the states, her name is Eiliana Soca." Eiliana's homeroom teacher introduced as she bowed and told them about herself.

"I'm Eiliana Soca; I'm from America, although I'm Canadian and Japanese. I love to play volleyball." And she sat where the teacher assigned her too, next to Eiji and Fuji.

---With Kanna---

"This is Kanna Saka, please tell us about yourself." The teacher said sitting down in his seat.

"Well, as you know I'm Kanna Saka. I like skateboarding and moved from America with my best friends who go to Hyotei and Seigaku." She said as she sat in the middle of the class next to Akira. And so they class started as she stared out of the window thinking,

'Man will this be easy, none of them have a clue about who we really are…' But, boy was she wrong…

---With Lee---

'Okay, deep breaths, if I survive today, then tomorrow will be easier… I hope.' Lee thought as she enter her class and told the teacher who she was, and introduced herself. "I'm Lee Dover, I'm Chinese and Japanese, I came from America with my best friends Amaya, Eiliana and Kanna. I love to swim, and there' not much else to say…" She said putting her index finger on her chin and thought then nodded and say "Yep, nothing else!" She smiled as her teacher told her to sit next to Atobe. And so she was bored with class as soon as it started.

---After school; at the park---

"Gawd, was that boring. Blah, blah, blah. That's all the teachers said ALL DAY!" Eiliana said as they walked through the park and saw people playing tennis.

"To bad we can't play here, only at home… Sometimes I wish we didn't pretend we didn't know tennis…" Lee said as she sighed. But Amaya spoke.

"Do you want fans at our doorstep every morning trying to break in?" She asked as they all remembered that horrible memory. They all shivered.

"THAT was SCARY!" Kanna admitted. And they nodded and went home were Amaya's sibling lived since Kanna, Lee, and Eiliana stay with Amaya at her house since her father was a businessman and was on many trips most of the time. But her siblings were in college and her sister had morning classes while her brother had afternoon classes and her mother was in a nursing home for her permanent brain damage, they were left alone in the house.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Regulars

Me: Well, Sorry if its a bit short, I sure that the chapter will get longer, I'm pretty sure...

Amaya: Yeah it better be, I want to start training!

Me: Shh! Be quiet!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or their characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Regulars…

It's been a week since the 'Mystic Doubles' arrived to Japan, and Amaya was late to meet with her friends at their usual place the park. She was in a hurry and passed by the courts, only to be caught by her old coach.

"Why, if it isn't Amaya!" She shouted as Amaya cursed under hear breath.

"Hello, Ryuzaki-san, but I'm REALLY late… Since tomorrow's Saturday can we talk tomorrow? We'll be at the park all day!" Amaya shouted as she ran off…

---At the park---

"You're late! I wasn't even late and I go to the same school as you!" Eiliana said as Amaya apologized and explained she was held back by her teacher and was caught by their old coach and told her that they would catch up tomorrow.

"Well, at least she knows not to tell anyone…" Lee said as Amaya nodded. And they just hung out near the pond and sat on the benches that were underneath the Cherry Blossom Trees. They were always going to stick by each other and stay by each other sides. That was how strong their bond was, and so was their skills, but that was now hidden as they tried to live a normal life just having fun with their second choice of sports. After an hour or two, they headed for home…

---At home---

Once they came to a large house that was two stories high, with tennis courts in the back yard, and entered, Kanna and Eiliana ran to the couch and sat down to watch TV as Amaya and Lee made dinner. Every other day was Amaya and Lee's turn to make dinner, and in between those days Eiliana and Kanna cooked.

"So Amaya, why did your teacher hold you back after school?" Lee asked as Amaya explained what happened…

---Flashback---

Amaya was gazing out the window, as her name was called by her math teacher, which made Amaya look up at the equation on the board as her teacher asked what the answer would be. "Well the answer would be 1,567 x but not for that problem because you switched up two numbers by accidentally making the problem impossible to solve unless you add 7 which would make it 593x." Amaya said as the teacher went red and demanded to see her after school.

---End of Flashback---

Lee started to laugh hysterically as Amaya went red in the face. "It's not funny!" She shouted as Lee held her stomach and pointed to her.

"You got held back after school for _**THAT**_?" Lee said falling to the ground laughing. After a few moments she recovered and ruffled Amaya's hair. "You gotta do better then that! I thought you insulted the teacher or something not criticizing her!" Amaya looked really irritated.

"Shut up and let's finish dinner." Amaya said as she went to chop the vegetables.

---Next Day---

"So when will meet Ryuzaki-san again?" Kanna asked as they headed towards the courts to watch, to see tennis teams from each of their schools.

"Apparently right now…" Eiliana replied as Sumire noticed them and called them over.

After greetings were passed, and Ryuzaki asked what she was late for, Amaya repeated the whole story again including the why she was held back. This time Eiliana, and Kanna laughed along with Lee as Amaya grew an anger vein.

"Be quiet. It's not funny." Amaya warned as Kanna spoke through laughs.

"But that was pathetic!"

"Yeah! We expected you to lose you temper and use you some-what foul mouth of yours!" Eiliana said making her anger vein increase, and making her lose it.

"**SHUT UP-**!" And oh boy did she have a foul mouth, she kept yelling and cursing. But that foul mouth of hers didn't stop them from laughing.

"Aw, calm down chibisuke!" Kanna said making Amaya more ticked off which only made them laugh harder.

"Argh! I give up!" Amaya shouted and turned her back to her friends.

"Aw don't be that way," Kanna said pouting. Everyone else were just watching them, wondering, why they were here with the 'new' girls from America.

Kanna was starting to feel like they pushed Amaya too far and was worried till Amaya turned around and shouted "Fooled ya!" and started to run for it.

"Come back here you little brat!" Kanna shouted chasing her. Lee and Eiliana were watching too.

"Its AMAZING that they are best of best friends..." Eiliana said as everyone turned to her. 'And in doubles they have amazing teamwork…' She added in thought.

"H-hello, Amaya-chan…" A quiet voice spoke as Amaya realized who it was and sharply turned causing Kanna to run ahead till she stopped and saw Amaya was talking to Sakuno.

"Hello Sakuno, it's been awhile, hasn't it...?" Amaya said asked as she nodded and spoke.

"Do you play tennis?" Ah the dreaded question… Everyone heard it, and turned to them, and Eiliana, Lee and Kanna looked at each other then back at Amaya who smiled.

"Nope! We play other sports, except we do watch tennis; my father was a Tennis Pro while my mum was a Soccer Pro." She explained as she looked at her friends in the corner of her eye.

So Coach Ryuzaki stepped in and introduced the teams from their own schools, Hyotei, Fudomine, and Seigaku. She explained that they were originally going to meet only Seigaku but when they got here they saw both Fudomine and Hyotei matching against each other for practice. Amaya nodded as Kanna said "Cool, so let's see…How about we to this cool place we found on the second day we arrived! You all can come too, Amaya's treat!"

Amaya laughed, "Actually it's my FATHER'S money… but he doesn't mind, he probably doesn't care…" She mumbled the last part and only Kanna and Ryoma heard it. "Yeah, my treat!" She said as she smiled and after discussion they headed to a place called, Masako's Sushi Pizza.

"Sushi…" Gakkuto started.

"Pizza…?" Eiji finished, every went pale except for the four friends.

"Come on! It's good!" Lee insisted, Fudomine and Seigaku went to try it, but Lee had a hard time persuading the Hyotei team…


	3. Chapter 3: Amaya Hoshidukiyo! Past and

Me: Ok, this might be the last chapter for a while since I'm writng a differen't story... I go through what6 I like to call a phrase where I like something for a while, then find something of interest and move on to that. And right now I'm writing an another fanfiction and a fictional story.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Amaya Hoshidukiyo! Past and Present! 

Amaya was walking through the courts again, to be stopped by Coach Ryuzaki. "Yeah, Ryuzaki-san?" Amaya asked with a blank face. She had her hair up in a bun as usually, but that only meant she was either playing tennis or figure skating, since she's not playing tennis, at least not in public, she was on her way to practice.

"Ah going to practice I see…" Coach Ryuzaki said as Amaya nodded.

"Yep, so I'll see you later, _Ryuzaki-san_." Amaya said in a funny voice because she knew her old coach wasn't used to being called by that by her former pupil, and she ran off heading towards the ice rink, where her practice was…

Amaya was now about 10 minutes away, when she remembered why she loved figure skating so much, as much as she loved tennis…

---Flashback---

A four year old Amaya with short brown hair was sitting watching TV when she saw the Winter Olympics. She watched it whenever it happened; she loved the elegance and grace the skaters had when they glided on the ice. And when or if they fall, they bounce back up and continued as if it never happened, showing more elegance and grace to make up the points.

"Amaya, dear, a good friend of mine teaches figure skating, do you want to learn?" Her father asked as Amaya jumped up and hugged her father who had black shaggy hair and brown eyes he was very tall, and just got home from a trip, and caught his daughter watching the Olympics again.

"Yes, papa! Thank you! I won't disappoint you!" Amaya said happily as her father hugged her back.

"I know you won't, you never do…" He replied…

---End of Flashback---

Amaya remember that he was always busy, but back then he made an effort to put work aside, but now that she is older, all he ever does is work, which is why Amaya tells herself that she is so lucky to have friends like Kanna, Eiliana and Lee. She even remembers meeting them…

---Flashback---

A seven year old Amaya was in her new school, being bullied by 5th graders was pushed down, although she could feel tears coming, she heard some one yell at the bullies. "Hey, why don't you bully someone you age?!" A girl shouted as Amaya stood up to see two 5th graders and a 4th grader.

The bully, Bobby, and his 'minions' went up to the girl, Eiliana Soca, who had really long brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Don't you push any girls again!" A Chinese, Japanese girl with short black hair and hazel eyes yelled as the 4th grader went up to Amaya.

"Hey, you ok? I'm Kanna Soca." She introduced as Amaya nodded, but saw the boy yelled and push Eiliana and one of them hit Kanna. This ticked Amaya off.

"Hey _Bobby_, I got something for you!" Amaya shouted as she kicked him where it hurts the most and punched him in the face. "And this is for hurting my friends!" Amaya shouted as she punched him in the guts, making him whimper away in pain, his 'minions' ran away when she delivered the first blow.

"I'm Amaya Hoshidukiyo." She said bowing to her new friends who was amazed at what she did, and smiled.

---End of Flashback---

Once Amaya got to the ice rink, she saw her coach, Janio. She told him she was here and went to put on her ice skates and started her practice after warm-ups; she started with simple Toe Jumps to the more difficult one and same thing with Edge Jumps, Spins, steps and turns. When she was taking a break she smiled thinking of all the fun times she had and continued skating, skating to her heart's desire…


End file.
